wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Overture
Overture is a Wiggles song from Wiggledance! Live in Concert, Live Hot Potatoes!, and Wiggledancing! Live in Concert. Song Credits Wiggledance! * Sound Recording by: Chris Brooks * Audio Mixing by: Alan Ferguson Live Hot Potatoes! * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded, Mixed and Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Mixed and Mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Composed and Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Musicians Live Hot Potatoes! (AU album) * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: John Field, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboard: Steve Blau, Phil Grove * Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Craig Abercrombie Live Hot Potatoes! (video) * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboard: Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Craig Abercrombie Live Hot Potatoes! (US album) * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran * Guitars: John Field, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboard: Steve Blau, Phil Grove * Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Craig Abercrombie Songs in Wiggledance! Overture * Get Ready to Wiggle (J Field) Songs in Live Hot Potatoes! Overture * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (A Field, G Page) * Hot Potato (J Field) * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Hoop-Dee-Doo (M De Lugg, F Loesser) * Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Where's Jeff? (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) * Anthony's Workshop (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) * Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) Songs in Wiggledancing! Overture #Captain Feathersword (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Nya Nya Nya (Traditional) #Di Dicki Do Dum (Traditional) #Wags Loves To Shake Shake (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (A Field, G Page) #Hot Potato (J Field) #Get Ready To Wiggle (J Field) Trivia Wiggledance! * Only Get Ready to Wiggle has been confirmed. Live Hot Potatoes! * The album version is slightly longer than the video version. Wiggledancing! * This overture was originally recorded in 2001. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Milton DeLugg Songs Category:Frank Loesser Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs